The Troubles of Boys
by Hudini
Summary: Ch. 5 Up Rei and Kai are engaged and want to quit the BladeBreakers. How will this young couple handle the new tests awaiting them. RR Please!Rated for min. to mild language. This is a BoyBoy KaiRei Fic. Please no Flames
1. Th Question

Author Note: Ok this is my second fanficcy, i'm sorry it's soo crappy....Please Read and Review

Disclaimer: I only own Theresa and Amelia....please ask if you want to use Amelia and Theresa in your stories, my email is on the front page, if you wanna ask me. I repeat, i do not own anyone else!!!!!

**Ch 1 The Question**

"He's really very sweet you know."

"Yeah, but how can youy love someone that cold?"

"How dare you! Why does everyone have to judge?! Why can't you be happy for us?!"

A boy with long black hair stood and stormed out of the house.

"Rei! Rei!" Tyson had blown it.

"How dare he! How dare he! How Dare He!!!" Rei was steamed.

"How dare he who?" A boy of 20, only a year older then Rei, walked up. He grabbed Rei and held him. "calm down, tell me what happened."

"I just...er...i'm so frustrated with...well....everyone." Rei felt Kai flinch. "Well not you Kai, but everyone else who, doesn't understand." Rei looked into Kai's crimson eyes. "How do you deal with it?"

"Me...well, I just remeber who i'm coming home to everynight." Rei smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rei embrassed Kai. _How could anyone call Kai cold? Nobody knows him like I do._

"There's still something wrong, tell me..."

"Not here, let's go home."

"Sure."

The two walked hand in hand till they came to an apartment. "I know what'll make you feel better." Kai smiledand embrassed Rei.

"It's only 3pm." playing with Kai's hair and running his finger over Kai's lips.

"So?" suckling Rei's finger. "Your point?"

"Let's get upstairs first." Rei said pushing the button.

The two stepped into the empty elevator.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Kai said staring into Rei's ember eyes.

"I love you too." Rei said staring back.

The door opened to the second floor. They walked to a brown door and unlocked it. The apartment smelt like vanilla and was neat and tidy.

"I'm going to bed, your welcome to join me." Kai said.

"Yeah i'll be right there." Rei answered.

Kai leaned in and kissed Rei. "K, see you soon."

Rei kissed back.

After 5 minutes, Rei stepped into the bedroom and closed the door.

Tyson sat at his kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hands and a beautiful woman beside him. "You blew it Tyson."

"I know Amelia."

"You've always supported them, why don't you support them now?"

"Cause, they're talking about quiting the BladeBreakers!" Tyson protested.

"So? You still have enough people for a team. There's you, Max, Theresa and me."  
She counted her fingers off. "We don't need anyone else…let them be."

"But it's not the BladeBreakers without them!" Tyson said frustrated. "Besides…we need them."

"Yeah, I know. Nothings ever goona be the same." She leaned over to hug Tyson. "But we need to move on too. Besides. I like the idea of us moving in together." She smiled and gently kissed Tyson.

"I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!" Kai said as he threw on his clothes.

Rei sat up. "Kai, the only thing that matters is I know it's not true. Don't do anything rash."

"I didn't say I was gonna do something rash, just that I was gonna kill Tyson." Kai protested.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time."

"What is it?"

"Will you…um….marry me?"

Author Note: Ok so my first chappy is done. Please no flames. Please Review!!! Puppy dog eyes


	2. The Mind plays Tricks

Author Note: Wow! Thanks for the Reviews everyone...they are a big help to getting the next chapter up.

Disclaimer: I only own Theresa and Amelia and Kitori and Simon (Kai's older brother...My Fic...my Charries deal with it)....please ask if you want to use any of them in your stories, my email is on my profile page, if you wanna ask me. I repeat, I do not own anyone else!!!!

**Ch. 2 The Mind Plays Tricks**

Max was sitting on Tyson's livingroom rug. "Hey Tys, have you heard form Kai or Rei lately?"

"Not since I had that fight with Rei." Tyson was sitting down opposite Max. "Maybe Mariah has, I'll call her." picking up the phone.

--

"Yeah what, you havn't heard?" the girl's voice said.

"Heard what?" Tyson asked.

"Rei and Kai are engaged." Mariah said excitedly. "Opps gotta go Tys, Lee's getting covered in baby food." she giggled as she hung up the phone.

Tyson's mouth was wide open. "What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Rei and Kai are engaged."

--

"Kai come back to bed." Rei said sleepily.

"Rei it's 2:00pm...I gotta teach an Art class in two hours."

"That's a long time away."

"Not really, I still have to prepare my lesson and go have coffee with Kitori." Kai said putting on his pants.

"Does she know?" Rei asked.

"Yeah I told her yesterday on MSN. She was as excited as Mariah."

Rei pulled Kai back onto the bed. "Rei, I have to go."

Rei pulled the sheet over their heads. "Please stay...for me?"

"Sorry Rei, I would if I could."

"Call in sick or something." Rei begged.

Kai put his coat on. "I can't"

Rei moved to kiss Kai's neck, but Kai pulled away before Rei got close enough. "I'll be home soon..." He blew a kiss to Rei and left the apartment.

Rei caught the kiss, held it close and dosed off into a dreamy sleep. "Kai..." he muttered.

--

Kai stood waiting for the bus to pull up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure. The man was dressed in black. He blinked and the figure was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Heya Kai!" a boy with blonde hair strolled up. "So I just heard...when's the big day?"

"Sometime in Spring..." Kai knew that Mariah had probably told them....or it had been Amelia, who heard from Mariah...but he knew he couldn't keep it secret for long.

They stepped onto the bus. They sat in silence for a while. "So how'd you find out?"

"Mariah."

"Oh...this is my stop....see you later Max."

Kai stepped off and walked into the building.

A/N: Ok so my second chapter is done....see everyone again.


	3. Secrets and a Locket

Author Note: So...this is my third chapter. Please RR

Disclaimer: I only own Theresa and Amelia and Kitori and Simon (Kai's older brother...My Fic...my Charries deal with it)....please ask if you want to use any of them in your stories, my email is on my profile page, if you wanna ask me. I repeat, I do not own anyone else!!!!

**Chapter 3 Secrets and a Locket**

"Yeah Mariah, it's great. I'm glad me and Kai seperated from the BladeBreakers. We wanna settle, i'm getting my degree soon and we have the wedding to plan for. It's gonna be tough as it is." Rei said to a pink haired woman.

"Won't you miss the challenge of beyblading?"

"Yeah, but that's not where my life's going right now."

"Won't you miss being single."

"Yeah, but I love Kai."

"When Ryan's fussy, Lee and I wish we were single."

"Ryan takes after his mother." Rei teased.

"Watch it Rei, I may be a mother, but I can still take you down!" She teased back.

The two laughed.

"Hey Mariah,"

"Yeah?"

"If you could go back in time, know what you know now, would you still have married Lee, had Ryan and taken the locket?" Rei asked.

--

8:00 - The class had ended and it was dark outside. Kai looked at his watch.

8:30 - Kai stepped into his apartment. He looked at the fridge. He read a note.

--

"Dear Kai, supper's in the fridge. See you later. Love Rei."

Kai opened the fridge door and pulled out the plate. He heated it up and went into the livingroom. He watched tv as he ate. At around 9pm his eyes started to droop. He placed the plate on the coffee table and put his head on a pillow on the couch. He fell asleep.

Rei stepped into the apartment. He had been at Mariah's most of the day then he needed to go to school. _Kai must be in bed already_ Rei thought. He walked over to the couch and saw Kai sleeping. Rei crept over and crawled in beside him, against the couch, and wrapped his arms around Kai. Rei closed his eyes and fell into a dreamed sleep.

Hours later Kai awoke to a warm body next to him. "Rei?" he looked at the black haired figure beside him.

--

Dranzer was restless, he needed out. _Out I need OUT!!!! KAI!!!!!_

--

A feeling was stuck in Kai's gut. He cluched his stomach in pain. His ribs felt broken. like when the BladeBreakers lost the WBC. He fell off the edge of the couch. His head hit the edge of the coffee table. Kai was unconcious.

Rei awoke almost immediatly. "Kai?" he looked on the floor. "Kai?"

--

Dranzer stopped fightingfighting and allowed Kai to awaken.

Kai's eyes opened to see Rei looking over him.

"Oh Kai, what happened?"

"I just..." He had a headache. His eyes closed and a vision flashed in his head. _You'll kill home._ 'NO!' A vision of blood and everyone dead. Kai's eyes opened. "I just fell off the couch...i'm going to get some air." He looked around. "What time is it?"

"9:00am...maybe you should sit down."

"NO! I'm going for a walk." Kai stood and stormed out of the apartment. He had grabbed his coat. He stuck his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a round disc. "Dranzer?" He looked around him _How did Dranzer get in my pocket?_

--

Mariah fingered the locket in two fingers, thinking about what Rei had asked her. _Of course I would have still married Lee, had Ryan, and taken the locket...I think I would have atleast._ She sighed. A small cry was heard in the next room.

"Mariah, can you get him?" Lee called.

"Yeah." she walked through the doorway into Ryan's room. _I love my family, Rei Kai and them are like family to me...Yes! I would have still done everything i did...eve if ....had never loved me... _

A vibration in Mariah's pocket was felt. She took out her blade. "What is it?" she asked the blade. A pink stream of light came from the blade's bit. Confusing thoughts filled her head.

"SECRETS!" A voice screamed in Mariah's head.

When the light died away, the locket, was gone.

A/N: I hate leaving it like this....but this chapter is done. See everyone next chapter.


	4. Loses and Wins

Author Note: Wow...Chapter 4 already it seems like forever since I wrote chapter 3...ok...anyway.....Enjoy the chapter.

Koru: hahahaha

Me: What?

Koru: I have like 7 Chapters.....

Me; sticks out tongue at Koru So?...

Koru: I have a lot more reviews....

Me: We'll see about that becomes evil muhahahaha cough I'm done

Koru: Good...oh look here comes Tyson (Beyblade) and Miroku (Inuyasha)

Me: Curses under her breath damn....looks the other direction _wait is that?...._

A tall man with a blonde woman step up to Hudini....Who are these strange people one may ask?

Me: Jason? Lisa?....but I should you guys down a long time ago.

Jason: well now that you have a computer at home and more friends....you can bring us back to life...so to speak.

Lisa: Yep! smiles I miss my owner and Jason misses you....we gotta know what happens with the shadow...

Me: It's gonna be hard...I have to get everyone back....

Lisa: we know.

Me: runs off to Animal Transformers to try and dust things off

Koru: She'll be back looks behind her I hope...please enjoy the chapter....turns to Jason and Lisa Who the hell are you guys?

Disclaimer: I only own Theresa and Amelia and Kitori and Simon (Kai's older brother...My Fic...my Charries deal with it)....please ask if you want to use any of them in your stories, my email is on my profile page, if you wanna ask me. I repeat, I do not own anyone else!!!!

--

**Chapter 4 Loses and Wins**

Mariah dropped to her knees..."Where is it?" she whispered. "it has to be here". Ryan was still crying in the other room and Galix had stopped shaking.

"Mariah! Mariah!" Lee called again.

"Crap! Coming!" she stood...tears down her face. She walked through the doorway into the room Ryan was in. She picked him up and walked into the livingroom. Lee was behind the tv with his toolbox. He looked up and saw Mariah's tear stained face.

"Mariah..What's wrong?"

"It's gone..."

"What's gone?"

"The locket Rei gave me..."

--

Kai walked to the park, his mind was on many things. He thought about the vision he had just had and about what's gonna happen. He had made it to the edge of the forest when a silver, red and blue flash went past his ear, missing it by centimeters. He turned around to see a girl. "Theresa..."

"Hey Kai...wanna battle?" she stuck out her hand to recall her blade. "FoxFire..."

"Yeah...." Kai pulled out his blade and a launcher he always kept at his waist. "Dranzer! Let's teach her a thing or two...." He teased.

3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!

Both blades went flying crushing anything they met.

"Wow...so you still got it eh?" Theresa snickered.

"Definatly...you never lose what you own!" He teased back. "Dranzer full attack!" A flash of light and sound...a phoenix arose from Kai's bit. Seconds later a huge fox, emerged in fire, also arose. "Your stronger than last time..."

"You know it!"

It seemed that FoxFire became stronger as the beast arose. Kai was at a huge disadvantage. Theresa's blade kept spinning and slashing at Kai's ever so gently, barely chipping paint, but doing enough to cause him to be losing. A blinding green light races toward FoxFire and knocked him out of the game, and also leaving a huge dent in the side. Only two blades stood. Dranzer and Drigger.

"That's not fair Kai!!! This was to be a friendly match and look what your boyfriend did to my blade!" She held up the dented blade. "I'm going home!"

Kai looked over to a tree. "Rei! Get out here!"

Rei stepped out and looked pleased with himself. "Sorry Kai...but you were losing..."

"A friendly match."

A/N: hehehe so I finished my 4th chappy...please RR...NO FLAMES!!!! If you don't like my story....don't read it!


	5. Author Note:

Note:

Ok i'm feeling very insecure about my stories up here...so i want to know...do you guys want me to continue with this story? i will if you want me to...but i won't if you don't...i guess i'll just have to try alot harder on stuff... :D

Liz


	6. Kai of Mysteries

Author Note: Hello everyone I'm trying to get this one going again.. can't wait to see what all you guys think about this chapter :p

Disclaimer: I only own the people who aren't actually in Beyblade. They are my own characters.

**Chapter 5 Kai of Mysteries**

Rei stared at Kai. "But you were losing…I thought I was helping."

"Well you weren't!" Kai couldn't get the vision of blood and death out of his head. He loved Rei, but if Dranzer was right, then Kai would be responsible for all their deaths.

"Rei, it's over. I can't be with you anymore."

Rei's eyes widened.

"Please Kai, reconsider…you don't mean it!"

"Yes, I do.. I'm moving out."

Rei began to cry. "You don't love me anymore, that's it isn't it.. I was just a toy to you.. and I fell for what I thought was love. I'm soo stupid!" he was getting angry. "I hate you Kai!"

He ran off angry and upset.

"It's the only way Rei.. I'm sorry…"

Kai walked into the apartment and begun moving all his stuff out. He took one picture of himself and Rei, but left all the rest. It didn't take him too long to pack all his belongings. He wrote a note to everyone, all his friends.

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry but I must leave. I can't explain, but you are all better off without me. Please don't try to find me, for you won't._

_Your friend always,_

_Kai_

_PS I'm sorry Rei.. please forgive me._

He placed the note on the table and picked up his boxes. He closed the door behind him and drove off in his car.

A/N: YEY I like this chapter.

RandR No Flames!


End file.
